Santun (BZPRPG)
Description The Santun are neither a guild or a faction. They are a species of chaotic beings banished to the far nether-regions of the universe. Though they share some characteristics with the Toa of the Matoran Universe, they are almost completely different beings. Purpose The Santun's original purpose was simply to exist, to act as a race of chaotic beings capable of traversing the universe. Some ancient records show them as being tricksters and fun-lovers, beings who enjoyed mischief and were mostly harmless. However, when Sha'i'tan took over, he convinced them that their race was, in fact, dying and that they needed to create new Santun to stop them from becoming extinct. After this, their purpose was to destroy universes through the use of a superweapon, the Obsidian Dreadnaught, and a massive army of larval Santun. The energy released by these destructions would then create new Santun. Sha'i'tan's true purpose, however, was to store up this released energy and use it to drill into the core of existence and rewrite all of the universes. History The Santun were created at the beginning of existence by the Rose of Chaos as her "perfect being". Originally beings of pure chaos, they wandered from dimension to dimension creating moments of unplanned strangeness that sometimes caused wars. They had one place to call home, a dimension closed off from everyone else. However, their leader, the Inventor, was ousted from power by a stranger, Sha'i'tan, who claimed that the Santun were slowly dying out and that they needed to take offensive action in order to create more chaotic energy in the universe. Unsure, they joined in his crusade, unaware that they were planting the seeds of their own destruction. Sha'i'tan had them build a massive space station, the Obsidian Dreadnaught, and placed in an obscure dimension, the World Between the Worlds, to launch an assault and begin the restoration of their people. Government: Dictatorship Home Base: the Obsidian Dreadnaught, located in the Spectrum of the Known Universe or the World Between the Worlds Organization: The Santun are not very organized at all...however, there are distinct levels of development. First is the Dag, which is mostly concentrated chaotic energy that took a somewhat humanoid form. Next is the Dusag, which is a Dag that is concentrated enough to become a true being. Eventually, they learn how to control their aura and become a For'Dusag. All Santun answer to the Sorath, the leaders of the Santun army. The true leader, of course, is Sha'i'tan, the For'Sorath. Ranking System For'sorath - Leader Sorath - One of the seven high generals For'Dusag - One of the under generals, who are led by the Sorath Dusag - Leader of a divison Dag - A normal soldier Development of the Species Santun start life as small balls of energy given off naturally in the Spectrum. Mostly these balls, called Lesser Dag, float around and bump into astral fields, creating holes. Sometimes though, the Lesser Dag evolve and take on a temporal form called a Dag. Dags are twisted beings than defy definition; coming in all shapes in forms, they fight as soldiers of the Santun in worlds where chaos in abundant. Occasionally, the Dags will hit astral fields head-on. When this happens, they take a more realistic and believable form. These forms are called Dusag. When Dusag are found, they are instantly recruited into the Santun. The reason for this is that the Dusag still retain enough of their Dag characteristics to communicate with and command the Dag while being 'real' enough to hold more than basic thoughts and commands. Through battle and experience, Dusag eventually evolve into For'Dusag. At this stage, they are officially recognized as Santun and begin teaching in Aura Projection. Almost all Santun are For'Dusag; there are supposedly ranks within this rank of Santun, but...(to be continued later) The Thirteen The Thirteen are a group of elite For'Dusag, who are currently considered up for a position as a Sorath. They are extremely popular and powerful fighters, each one having been around for a quite a while. The current list of known Thirteen members are: Due to Alt Rayn and Blackhash's death, as well as Channan's promotion, there are now only eleven Thirteen members. -Inoxia -Odessyus -Void -Nottori -Audrin -Vahis -Exurun -Aephyr -Koruk -Themex -Analemma Special Abilities All of the Santun are taught at an early age to 'project their auras'. An aura is a shadow of one's soul on the material plane. Anyone who is trained can see other people's auras, and an even smaller number of people can actually translate what they see into useful information. However, the Santun are trained to project this aura into something even more material, something able to do damage. This is the general trademark of the Santun and is used by all. This projected aura is generally a manifestation of one's element or alignment. For example, a fire Santun would generally have a giant fire-breathing dragon, or perhaps a fire-golem of some sort. It could be a creature under the Santun's control, or a boost to one's skill already. It depends on the Santun and how well trained one is. Category: Factions (BZPRPG) Category:Santun (BZPRPG)